leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Great Encounters (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | deck3 = | deck3type = | prevset = Secret Wonders | nextset = Majestic Dawn }} Diamond & Pearl-Great Encounters is the name given to the fourth expansion of cards of the Diamond & Pearl Series of the Trading Card Game. Description Witness Legendary Battles... Experience Great Encounters Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai. Who will stand victorious? In the Pokémon TCG: Diamond & Pearl-Great Encounters expansion, these three incredible legends come together to battle one another in an epic confrontation that will be a triumph for Trainers everywhere! With more brand-new Pokémon, more Pokémon LV.X, and a titanic clash of some of the most powerful Pokémon ever, Great Encounters is your chance to encounter greatness! Information Great Encounters' name is based on the Moonlit Pursuit subset of , beginning its transition into English-language sets. The set contains 100 cards from Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash, with two Dialga, two Palkia and two Darkrai (one of each a LV.X) being held back from , completing the 106-card set. The cards from Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash that were not included in Great Encounters were later printed in . In order for the fifth Japanese DP set, , to be released closer to the eleventh Pokémon movie (Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet: Shaymin), the set's release was delayed by three months, making a six-month gap between the release of it and the previous set. In order to prevent such a large gap in the English-language releases, Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash was separated between two sets: Great Encounters and Majestic Dawn. Great Encounters is also the first set to include , containing its Moonlit Pursuit card and both its Shining Darkness cards (including the LV.X variant). is the only LV.X card in the set to originate from Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash; Darkrai, and were held back from Shining Darkness. |Colorless|||Non Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Fighting||| Cynthia Season (December 2009)}} |Metal|||Holofoil Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Metal|||Reverse Holo "Platinum" stamp Burger King Collection 2009}} |Water|||Holofoil Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Water|||Reverse Holo "Platinum" stamp Burger King Collection 2009}} |Water|||Gold snowflake stamp exclusive}} |Colorless|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Colorless|||Staff "Prerelease" stamp }} |Water|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Supporter|||Pokémon League Thorton Season (March 2010)}} Set list |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Metal||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} Pack artwork In other languages de:Epische Begegnungen (TCG) es:Diamante & Perla (TCG): Grandes Encuentros fr:Diamant & Perle Duels au sommet it:Incontri Leggendari (GCC) zh:壮观的相遇（集换式卡片）